


Hoy Aquí

by poetdameron



Series: Déjalo sangrar [4]
Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: M/M, So much fucking tears, Tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macca está teniendo problemas para escribir una canción, sabe que debe pedir ayuda y Linda no es la indicada para ello. ¿A quién engaña? Es a John a quien debe llamar y toma el teléfono para escuchar su voz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoy Aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Este es oficialmente el primer fanfiction McLennon que escribí, fue algo que salio instantáneo mientras escuchaba la canción "Here Today" que McCartney escribió como tributo a su amigo John. Reconozco que es algo triste, así que espero no hacer llorar a muchas personas... Solo espero les guste.

**Hoy aquí**

  
Paul miraba la hoja en blanco y después el té que ya estaba frío. Había empezado a escribir desde la mañana y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, nada le salió de ahí y se sentía incompetente, como en esos días en los que necesitaba una mano, pero no quería pedir ayudar. Ahora, en estos tiempos, ¿a quién podría pedirle ayuda? George y Ringo tenían sus propias vidas, Linda estaba ocupada en esos momentos con los niños y el resto de sus conocidos estaban demasiado lejos como para pedirles ayuda con una simple canción de tres estrofas y un coro atravesado de principio a fin.

-¡Ah! ¿A quién engaño?

Se puso de pie y caminó al teléfono de la cocina, lo levantó y marcó de memoria el número del que es y será su mejor amigo aunque se envíen insultos por canciones, entre otras cosas. El teléfono dio tono, sonrió al imaginar que le contestaría él o el pequeño niño que tenía prácticamente su mismo rostro. En ese momento se preguntó como estaría todo de su lado del mundo, allá en Nueva York, sentado en uno de los sillones del Dakota, tocando la guitarra y preparando su nuevo material para su regreso al mundo de la música, diciendo sus payasadas y acomodando ese revoltoso cabello café que-

-¿Bueno?  
-¡Yoko! Que gusto escucharte,-“y que extraño que contestes”, pensó.- ¿Cómo va todo?  
-Oh…-Ella pareció algo extrañada, pero contestó apreciando su llamada:-Es bueno que llames, Paul. Va más o menos, entre lo que cabe… mejor de lo esperado. Al menos para Sean. Hoy ha salido con Julian, son muchachos fuertes… como John.  
-Sí, sí que lo son.-Sonrió, iba a preguntar por el mencionado cuando reaccionó a lo dicho y a la tristeza de la voz de la mujer. Se quedó tieso por largos segundos, la japonesa preguntó por él del otro lado de la línea, esperaba una respuesta y comenzó a preocuparse.-Yoko…-La llamó cuando calló en cuenta de que acababa de pasar.-No me vas a creer… sé que suena horrible, pero… te juro que… te juro que no recordaba que John…  
La mujer mayor guardó silencio. Soltó un largo suspiró y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Comprendía a McCartney, ella despertaba a veces y esperaba encontrarse con la sonrisa de su marido, el sonido de su guitarra y su voz cantante, o verlo en la cocina en pijamas a punto de cocinar. Pero no. John no volvería nunca.-Él te amaba mucho, ¿lo sabes?  
Paul lloraba del otro lado de la línea ya, estaba tapando su boca con su mano libre y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo cuando la escuchó decir eso.-Yo también lo amaba… aun lo amo.  
-Como todos nosotros, Paul. No llores… a John no le gustaría vernos afligidos por él.  
-¡Lo mataron!  
-Lo sé. Paul, John sigue con nosotros. Encontrarás la forma de hablar con él, claramente.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos una vez más, Paul sollozó un par de veces y después suspiró. Continuó su plática a como pudo, la animó a ella también y enseguida se preocupó por los niños, sobre todo por Jules. Sean tenía a su madre y era pequeño, con el tiempo le iría mejor asimilarlo, pero Julian era un adolescente en ese momento… casi la misma edad que John tenía cuando perdió a su madre, justo cuando comenzaba a acercarse a ella, así como John se acercaba a Julian. Era como una maldición. Sonrió un poco cuando Yoko pidió por Linda, Paul la llamó y la vio asomar la cabeza rubia por la puerta, su esposa se acercó casi enseguida al notar que había llorado, esperando las peores noticias desde la última vez que su marido levanto el teléfono y lloró en la llamada al escuchar que Lennon había sido asesinado a la entrada del Dakota; pero solo suspiró un poco en alivio cuando escuchó que la viuda de su amigo quería platicar con ella, contestó con una sonrisa triste y ambas mujeres se consolaron por casi dos horas.

McCartney había vuelto a internarse en su canción, la que había hecho una bola y tirado al suelo, Martha se llevó la hoja desechada para jugar con ella y su amo se centró en sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado que John estaba muerto? Inaudito. Supo que se trataba de su propia negación, su amigo estaba demasiado joven para estar muerto y la idea simplemente no podía ser cierta, era como una de esas pesadillas que tuvo en Hamburgo de las que Stu se burlaba constantemente. Roló los ojos cuando pensó que seguramente ese bastardo abrazaba a John en esos momentos y se burlaba de él desde arriba o abajo, donde quiera que estuvieran los desgraciados. Maldito Stuart, aun en el más allá le causaba molestias. Nunca pudo llevarse con él y esperaba que no le tocara verlo cuando llegara su hora, mucho había tenido con que John lo incluyera en la portada del Sgt. Pepper’s.

Y desgraciado Lennon, ¿estaba enamorado de Sutcliffe o qué demonios? A veces llegó a sentirse traicionado, John siempre puso más atención a Stu desde que lo conoció y eso le molestaba. “Será el guapo del grupo”, solía decir, “su cara hará que vendamos mejor. Mientras nosotros hacemos música, Stu pondrá su cara guapa para las portadas”. Frunció el ceño, Stuart Sutcliffe había sido un muchacho sin talento musical, no lo necesitaban en su banda en lo absoluto. Para cara bonita estaba él y para levantar pasiones estaba John, siempre sexy y provocador desde arriba de los escenarios hasta las entrevistas estúpidas. Maldito sea John Lennon, ¿por qué tuvo que partir tan pronto?

Todas sus sonrisas se acumularon en su mente mientras lo recordaba, las carcajadas que desprendía por doquier y esos gestos raros, bufones y necesarios que hacia cuando estaba nervioso o simplemente demasiado contento, como cundo le saltaba encima en la cama después de las largas presentaciones en Hamburgo, le hacía cosquillas y fingía que lo besaba. Hasta que un día lo hizo, lo besó. Paul inclinó el rostro hacia la derecha, recordó el primer beso que Lennon le dio y no pudo evitar reírse, fue el peor beso de toda su vida y sin embargo, uno de los que más atesoraba en su memoria. No duró nada, fueron segundos de temblor en Liverpool, meses después de conocer al mayor. Lo había tumbago en Strawberry Fields, donde platicaban a menudo sobre el futuro y lo que seguiría después de este, donde esa noche John le insistió en beber y donde el mayor puso de excusa estar borracho y tambaleante para besar sus delgados labios rosados.

Ese fue su primer beso.

No solo con John, si no… su primer beso. Jamás hablaron de eso después, ni si quiera cuando eran The Beatles o años más tarde, nunca. De hecho nunca hablaron sobre que había entre ellos, solo había mucho de eso y más. A Lennon de la nada se le hizo costumbre besarlo y de repente se convirtieron en sesiones enteras de besos húmedos combinados con el sudor de la noche, el cigarro, la cerveza y todo lo demás, apasionados en una entrega de la que no eran conscientes o preferían ignorar debido a las fechas. Que la homosexualidad era ilegal, que era una enfermedad mental, que estaba prohibido y mal visto, cada cosa de esas. Tonterías. Perdía el sentido en esos días, así como lo perdió cuando Linda caminó hacia él y le abrazó del cuello, besando su mejilla y diciéndole que lo amaba, todo estaría bien.

Pero nada estaría bien, porque John había muerto.

La despidió y su mente regresó al pasado, ahí donde en Hamburgo se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso con Lennon y terminó con la boca entre sus piernas, las cosas iban de mal en peor con él y pronto probo un poco de eso de la boca de su mejor amigo. Y sus celos por Stuart que no lo dejaban dormir, seguían presentes, logrando las carcajadas de un John Lennon que se sentía y era superior a los demás, lo arrinconaba contra la pared y, con una sonrisa casi demoniaca, le metía mano. Nadie los volteaba a ver porque por lo general John tenía a alguna mujer contra la pared, lo manoseaba y lo hacía gemir hasta terminar. No fue hasta después de la sesión de fotos con Astrid que ambos incursionaron en el sexo anal. Algo raro de decir en su momento, conocido por todos y tomado a burla por ellos, pero una vez ahí no había vuelta atrás. Eran esos días en los que, pese a todo el peligro, podía escucharlo murmurar que le quería hasta que finalmente le dijo que lo amaba.

Lo amaba.

Hamburgo fue la época en la que conoció de todo: hombres y mujeres, bebidas y drogas, trabajo duro y fiesta, sexo y amor. Nunca dudo de las palabras de John, no era común que Lennon le mintiera a él, a pesar de que le mentía a todo mundo. Ponía su sonrisa socarrona y lo tomaba de la muñeca, se lo llevaba lejos o atoraba la puerta del desván donde dormían, se concentraba en él como en ninguna otra persona y cuando vino a ver, habían vuelto a Liverpool con mayor experiencia de la esperada, en todo sentido. Ahí en las presentaciones de The Cavern, las cosas iban mejorando para sus sueños, mientras que su relación, su extraño noviazgo, iba fortaleciéndose con el tiempo y ninguno de los dos daba señas de detenerse. Aun cuando Cynthia Powell apareció en sus vidas, no había nada que los detuviera de encerrarse en su mundo y disfrutarse uno al otro.  
Paul podía recordar con claridad esos días. No estaba orgulloso de haber sido el otro ni de haber lastimado a Cyn, pero en su situación no había lugar a otra cosa. Si se ponía a pensar en cómo el resto del mundo los hubiera tratado de enterarse, seguramente no estaría donde estaba sentado en esos momentos. Habían tomado decisiones difíciles, nada sencillas de asimilar de repente y que le trajeron grandes peleas plasmadas más tarde en canciones, así como plasmaban sus declaraciones en estas y todos asumían que se trataba de sentimientos comunes a mujeres comunes, nada fuera de lo normal. Apropiado.

A la noche, cenó con su familia y Linda besó su frente para irse a dormir. Se quedó sentado una vez más en su escritorio, esperando poder escribir. Seguía dándole vueltas al pasado, a John y a su relación, a todas esas cosas que por idiota no le dijo, a lo muy enojado que estaba y cuan traicionado por el mayor se sentía cuando lo dejó, sus celos por Yoko y los que también sintió por Cynthia en su momento, todo. Gracias a esas constantes peleas y rivalidades sacadas de la nada, hubo mucho que no le dijo a ese hombre de mal carácter, mucho que hubiera querido improvisar cuando lo miraba por encima de sus lentes y le decía: “Te amo”.

El orgullo lo llevó a la hoja en blanco, la única donde sabía que podía expresarse con sinceridad. ¿Qué le diría John si en esos momentos le dijera que recordaba cómo era todo antes? Probablemente reírse, darle una palmada en la espalda y decir alguna payasada improvisada… Paul paró en seco. Esto lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero lo había olvidado: conocía muy bien a John. Parpadeó un par de veces y encontró su letra, esta extraña carta que quería enviarle, de alguna manera u otra, a su amigo y su amante allá donde estuviera.

-Qué dirías si te dijera que realmente te conocía, ¿qué me responderías?  
Escuchó su carcajada frente a él, su cabello castaño ligeramente largo con su flequillo beatle en la frente y sus lentes circulares cubriendo sus ojos le saludaban también. Le quitó la pluma, mirándolo con su sonrisa retadora del día en que lo conoció.-Somos dos mundos a parte, Paulie.  
-Estas aquí…  
-¿Lo estoy?-Comenzó a hacer sus dibujitos extraños en su hoja, tarareando una melodía desconocida para McCartney.-¿Sobre qué escribes ahora, Macca?  
-Supongo que… algo para ti.  
-Oh, me sigues escribiendo canciones. Espero ya no digas nada malo, esas cosas duelen, desgraciado.  
-No era mi… bueno, tal vez si en ese momento. Lo que quiero decir es que-  
-Te amo.-Le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas tiernas que no muchos tuvieron oportunidad de ver.-Ahora puedo echarte un ojo desde una mejor perspectiva, así que pórtate bien. Estaré esperando por ti.  
-John, no-  
-Naaaaaaaaah.-Exclamó, movió la hoja y le puso encima la pluma.-¡Escribe! Quiero escuchar esa canción, ¿ya la tienes?  
-Creo…  
-Entonces, escríbela.

Volvió su atención al papel, los garabatos de John en las esquinas le sacaron una sonrisa y le hicieron un nudo en la garganta. Escribió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, una especie de corto poema y que Lennon vigiló desde su lugar, leyéndolo y frunciendo el ceño, Macca dejó de hacerlo y lo miró parpadeante. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Ya se había muerto él? ¿O había tomado algo que le causaba alguna especie de alucinación si colores extravagantes? John lo miró de frente, Paul tragó saliva y quiso tocarlo, pero su amigo se alejó con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, aún falta mucho tiempo.  
-No quiero que falte… John, no debiste irte. Había mucho aquí, te necesitamos tanto, ¿y qué pasa con todas esas canciones que no habrá? ¿y la paz en el mundo? Nunca te veré viejo, ¿y nuestras reuniones? ¿los hijos? ¿The Beatles en un futuro? Había tanto que hacer…  
-Paulie, eso te toca a ti ahora. Estoy aquí hoy, ¿no te basta con eso? Decías que había mucho que decirme, aquí estoy. Háblame.  
-Estas muerto.  
-Estoy muerto.-Asintió.-Háblame.

Se quedó callado una vez más, el nudo en la garganta pudo más y salado corrió por sus mejillas abajo, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y lloró en esa posición. Si John estaba o no, no importaba, sintió su mirada clavada en él de todas formas y le hubiera gustado que lo tocara, pero jamás sucedió.

-Aún recuerdo los viejos tiempos. No puedo… no puedo detener las lágrimas una vez más, ha sido difícil. A veces ni si quiera recuerdo que te has ido, no puedes haberte ido...-Sollozó y tragó saliva.-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?  
-Sí, ¡Lennon y McCartney! ¿A dónde vamos, chicos?  
-¡A la sima, Johnny!  
-¿Y a donde es eso, chicos?  
-¡A la sima de las simas, Johnny!  
-¡Así es!  
Paul sonrió, hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese grito de guerra.-No entendíamos nada de lo que pasaba, ¿verdad?  
-¿Hablas de nuestro… pequeño, pequeeeeño secretito?  
-Nos hacíamos los rudos y pesados en ese entonces.-Suspiró.-Bueno, al menos yo. Tú siempre fuiste rudo y pesado, tu coraza era muy poderosa, no sé cómo es que me dejaste entrar.  
-Eras especial. Igual que yo. Supongo que eso vi en ti, algo de mí.  
-¿Y la noche que lloramos? ¿la recuerdas? ¿En el hotel con los chicos?

John lo miró ladeando la cabeza, recordando ese detalle y le sonrió justo cuando Paul alzaba la cabeza con duda al sentir su silencio. Lennon apoyó su mejilla en su mano, recordando esa noche de tormenta en que se quedaron encerrados en el hotel, solos en la habitación que compartiría con George y donde terminaron durmiendo los cuatro como cachorros en el piso. Había mucho en esa noche. No solo porque fue de las pocas veces en que pudieron expresar lo terrible que la fama podía llegar a ser, si no que fue la noche en que George confesó conocer su secreto desde Hamburgo y pudieron confesarle a Ringo este. Sus dos amigos los miraron de arriba abajo, el silencio era incómodo y en medio de la controversia, John tomó la mano de Paul. Y él comprendió que buscaba seguridad y un poco de protección para Paul, apoyo uno en el otro.

-Sí, claro…-Murmuró con una sonrisa, una clase de ensoñamiento estaba en esas palabras suaves.-Qué noche, ¿ah? Estaba por cagar mis pantalones.  
-¿Por Ringo y George?  
-Si los muchachos no nos apoyaban, entonces nadie iba a hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas cundo Mimi nos cachó en el jardín? Creo que es de las cosas que siempre me reprochará, no importa donde este.  
-Si…  
-Pues creo que si Geo y Ringo no nos hubieran sonreído esa noche, y llorado con nosotros, Mimi hubiera sido otra historia diferente. Siento como si eso hubiera alineado a los que siguieron. Si hubiera dicho no, Mimi hubiera dicho no también.  
-Qué noche. En ese entonces ya no había razón para quedárselo callado, en algún momento…  
-Sería obvio para los muchachos. Vamos, Geo lo sabía. Ringo se daría cuenta en algún momento.  
-Vaya, sí.

Paul miró a su viejo amigo, los cuarenta años que tenía encima los tendría por siempre, jamás sería viejo y su alma se marchitaría. Macca centró su mirada en la canción, dando un respingo al ver un poema bien escrito en la hoja, John lo miraba con una expresión de duda. Le había escrito parte de su misma canción. Y se rió. Estaba enloqueciendo.

-Solo debes cambiarla un poco, ponle lo tuyo. ¿Qué me dirías? ¿Y qué contestaría? ¿Lo sabes?  
-Sí, claro que sí.  
-Ahí lo tienes ya, princesa.  
-¿Y si dijera… Que realmente te amé y estoy contento de que hayas llegado a mí?  
-¿He estado aquí?

Silencio.

-¿Johnny?-No hubo respuesta.-John…

Y un beso, una exhalación de vida en sus labios, muy corto e irreal, algo común en Lennon. Le sonríe.

-Tienes una canción, Paulie.  
-John…  
-Aquí estoy.

Besó su frente y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos cuando dejó de sentir su presencia. Suspiró en medio de la oscuridad y volvió a llorar con el rostro oculto en sus manos, su canción estaba lista.

.

-¿Paul? ¿Paul?

Linda movía a su esposo que se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, eran las ocho de la mañana y el sol se colaba por las ventanas de cortinas cerradas de la habitación. Martha había aparecido en medio de la noche, sentándose a los pies de su amo y despertándose cuando la mujer rubia apareció para despertarlo. La peluda perrilla se acercó a él, lamiendo su mano para ayudar a la labor, logrando entre las dos que el inglés despertara con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato. Estaba crudo.

-¿Linda?  
-Te quedaste dormido, Paul.  
-Ah… estaba escribiendo y bebí de más, supongo. Y me debí haber quedado dormido, tuve un sueño de lo más loco.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Ah, pues estaba escribiendo una canción para John… Ya sabes, quería hacer un tributo a él, como la canción de Geo, algo. Pero nada me resultaba y entonces él-miró la hoja debajo de él, manchada por las lágrimas y los… garabatos de John- él…  
-¿Él?  
-Estuvo aquí.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sí, estuvo en mi canción.

Su esposa le sonrió, Paul se puso de pie y le mostró la hoja. Linda parpadeó un par de veces, esos dibujos eran comunes en las anotaciones de John. Los hubiera hecho quien los hubiera hecho, la hizo sonreír y abrazar a su marido, sintiendo que John Lennon les había visitado esa noche.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
